


Rain, Rain, or Shine

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2020 [21]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Immortality, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Matter of Life and Death, Moving On, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Rare Pairings, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spring, Sweet, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “That is all I needed to hear, my princess.”
Relationships: C.C./Euphemia li Britannia
Series: Femslash February 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Femslash February





	Rain, Rain, or Shine

Euphemia stood like a ray of sunlight peeking through the charcoal-black clouds. C.C. smiled every time she got a chance to see the princess.

She was gentle, smart, and she always knew what to say. Her voice is lilting, sweet, and honey-smooth at the same time, and her pink hair was that akin to blooming peonies. She was everything C.C. had been looking for, yet not by intention.

C.C. couldn't deny that every moment with the princess could be their last, as she was the immortal witch, and Euphemia was only human. Even as they walked in the vast gardens of the Viceroy Palace, the tiny worry in the back of her mind, that the princess would run for the hills, still plagued the witch.

"C.C., you know you can tell me anything, and I promise," Euphemia said, leaning in and grasping onto the witch's hand, delicately, without hesitation, sending a whirlwind of feelings to C.C., "I promise to stay by your side."

The witch inhaled sharply, and the words are on the tip of her tongue— _But I am not human, I am hardly a person at all, I'm an aberration_. But Euphemia's hands were gentle, assuring. C.C. looked to see the princess's eyes so full and blue violet, it hurt to look at them.

"You do promise, my Lady, am I correct?" C.C. finally spoke, and Euphemia nodded, smiling gently, and the immortal witch couldn't help but smile back.

"I do."

The princess's heartfelt smile was irresistible, infectious, even when C.C. thought herself to be incapable of love.

"That is all I needed to hear, my princess," C.C. held onto Euphemia, and they continued their walk, the shining sun beaming down on them. Somehow, someday, C.C. would find the answers to her own important questions, but that could wait for another day. It was a comfort, for the witch to stand by the princess, in the face of a world that felt impossibly daunting.


End file.
